t1wfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope
Origins The Face of Oblivion When D.A.S.K. are on the brink of being removed from power, as Earth's united heroes are united and fighting to take them down, they release many of their incredibly dangerous prisoners and test subjects, including Oublivion. She faced the heroes of Earth alone and defeated them easily, as her speed is so fast, their human perception can barely spot her. One after another, she tackles them all to the ground in what looks like a long fight for her, but is actually mere moments experienced by the others. But, when she approaches Hope, Oublivion feels something different. She stops in front of her and starts examining her with her eyes, walking in a circle around her, just like a puppy around its owner. She then took Hope in her arms and disappeared for all eyes to see. Oublivion took Hope into her hideout and put her down on the ground. Hope was begging for mercy, begging not to be harmed, saying they mean her no harm. Oublivion's face expression seemed distrustful, unimpressed. She proceeded to walk around her, examining her by stare and then proceeded to reach with her hands towards Hope. Now that she knew what Oublivion's powers were, desperate and defenseless, she closed her eyes, thinking that she'll die before she could even realize it and her eyes were watering up. Oublivion laid a hand on her neck and moved it on her shoulder while placing her other hand on Hope's cheek. She was touching her ever so gently and looking into her eyes. Then, with her powers she sent more than a thousand vibrations towards Hope, communicating through touch, making her feel what she feels and Hope understood that Oublivion was mesmerized by her beauty and charisma and didn't want to harm her, on the contrary - she wanted to make her feel welcome. Relieved at the lift of danger upon her life, Hope hugged Oublivion, saying it will all be okay. Holding hands, Oublivion tried to make Hope feel what she feels again, which was fear. Hope told her that she's not going anywhere and that Oublivion shouldn't be scared. She then explained, not even sure if she understood what she was saying, that they need to finish the fight as they're the good guys. While the Heroes of Earth were surrounded by troops, Hope and Oublivion returned to the fight, kicking ass and taking names. After everything was set and done, Amethyst Rose & Aurora Rose asked Hope if they'll be staying with them and joining them for more action. Hope looked at Oublivion, who was saying enough just with the look on her eyes. Hope knew exactly what she needed to do. She said she'd be happy to, but she needs to lay low for a while, wishing to understand Oublivion more. Hope took Oublivion somewhere safe and made her feel warm and at home, curious as to what their future holds. She was unsure what exactly was she feeling, it was a mixture of fear, curiosity, affection and even obsession. Twisted Fate (Part 1) After spending some time together, Oublivion and Hope return to join the Heroes of earth in their newest and most dangerous mishaps. Twisted Fate (Part 2) Armageddon (Part 1) Armageddon (Part 2) *''Evidence of my humility is the fact that I haven't punched you yet.'' *''Taste my burning knuckle!'' *''Great restraint on my part.'' *''Sit down, kids.'' *''I will kick the taste out of your mouth.'' *Originally planned to be only throwing punches and kicks, but since we already got so many DPS characters, I thought it would be much better to have her be a versatile semi-DPS semi-utility support for her team. art_hope1.jpg|Hope Release Art art_groupspeedster1.jpg|Hope is in the mercy of Oublivion early_hope1.jpg|Lineart Category:Characters